


Rubber Ducky

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Alcohol, chocolate sauce, Twister and Sesame Street





	Rubber Ducky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: some mild language  


* * *

The entire SGC was on downtime. Apart from a few technicians that were completing routine repairs on the Gate and skeleton crew the mountain was deserted. Jack was one of the last to leave, having returned for his golf clubs. The months of continuous time loops had definitely improved his back swing and he was dying to lower his handicap. Opening the door that would lead to the outside, Jack's happy face scowled. "D'oh" he muttered as he watched the torrential rain hit the bitumen. Now that his perfect day had been ruined, he was determined to ruin it for the rest of his team as well. Taking his phone he dialled Sam's number. 

"Hey Carter, whatcha doin?" 

"Oh, uh, hey Sir, not a lot really, I'm going over to Janet's later" 

"oh, well, have fun" 

"you're welcome to come along. I'm sure Janet wouldn't mind" 

"that's ok Carter, I'll see what ol' Danny boy is up to." Hanging up he started to dial. 

"Daniel, whatcha doin?" 

"hi Jack, I'm uh on my way to Janet's" "oh, you too?" 

"yeah, she just rang. Why don't you come too, it'll be fun" 

Jack's battery chose that moment to go flat so he was saved him from having to admit to Daniel that he had nothing better to do. Damn he missed Teal'c at least with him he had an excuse to do the stupid touristy stuff, but with Teal'c off world visiting Dray'ac in the Land of Light he was at a loose end. Making up his mind, he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and ran to his car. Manoeuvring his way out of the parking lot, he made his way to Janet's but first he stopped at Murphy's Supermarket for supplies...........

* * *

An hour later the four friends were bored. Very bored. Very bored and just a little tipsy. Someone recommended that they play a game. Someone else said Twister and yet another decided to put on a video. Unfortunately, due to the alcohol induced state, someone didn't realise what video they were picking up and as the four friends prepared to get really twisted the Sesame Street theme blared from the tv. 

"Daniel, whatcha doin?" groaned Jack. "Sesame St?" 

"Sorry guys, I didn't realise. Janet isn't Cassie a little old for Sesame St?" 

"Well since she missed out and her friends at school often talk about it she decided to catch up..." 

Since all four were too lazy to bother switching it off, Big Bird, Cookie Monster and all the other furry critters went through their routines to the sounds of groans and sighs as the four friends found themselves in a tangle heap. 

"left foot blue, right hand red. Ok, no problem" replied Sam. 

No problem that is until she realised where a red right hand would get her. The only available red spot was situated right between a certain Colonel's legs. It was at this moment, just as Sam had reached that fateful spot without touching her CO in a way that would definitely break regulations that Ernie sat in his bathtub singing to his rubber ducky. 

"Rubber ducky, you're the one. You make bathtime so much fun. Rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you. Be do, be doo doo do." 

Surprised three heads whipped around to see a gloriously tipsy, no strike that, drunk Daniel happily singing along. That was it, Jack could stand it no more. Reaching behind him he grabbed from its plastic bag a jar of chocolate sauce and began throwing handfuls of the delightfully sticky substance at Daniel, who threw it at Janet, who in turn threw it to Sam who in her rather compromising position was able to smear the instigator in some rather unusual areas. 

Breaking into uncontrollable fits of laughter the four fell to the floor. Beer and chocolate, no one could stay standing with that. Sitting in a mangled lump Sam found that Jack was sitting on her hand, forcing her into a semi upright position over Jack who was flat on his back. Their eyes met, all laughter forgotten. Lost in each other they nearly forgot about Daniel and Janet only centimetres away. 

Daniel and Janet, however, had their own compromising situation to worry about. This time it was Janet on her back and Daniel twisted in Sam's and Jack's legs could only lean over Janet, unable to move. Not that he minded and Janet didn't seem to care either. A sudden sound from outside brought them all back to reality. All four embarrassed it was Sam that broke the silence. Reaching behind Jack she grabbed a huge handful of sauce and smeared it down Jack's face. Jack in turn threw a handful at Sam, missed and hit Janet right on the nose. Well that was war. Janet threw it at Jack and he threw it back. Sam and Daniel not wanting to be left out started to throw the remaining sauce at each other. Wriggling around on the now chocolate smeared twister sheet the four were a inseparable chocolate mess. It was the sudden ringing of the phone that finally ended the battle. Calling a truce Janet slopped over to the phone. 

"Dr Fraiser" she crisply replied. 

"Dr Fraiser, is SG1 with you" came the recognisable voice. 

"Well, I'm sorry, but you've been recalled from downtime. I need SG1 and yourself here within the hour." 

"Yes sir" replied Janet. 

Brought back to reality with a bump, Janet turned to her friends who were looking at her expectantly. 

"General Hammond has recalled us all" 

The four were silent for a moment. Coming to their feet, albeit unsteadily the four looked at each other without saying a word. Suddenly Jack started to speak. 

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to say but. Race ya to the bath!"


End file.
